There is US2005-0270855 (Patent Literature 1) as a background art of this technical field. This publication indicates that a page header includes a page number which is page information in a chapter (snip) the header is recorded in a format in a form of a barcode (snip) a bit flipping is performed in an odd-numbered page in order to avoid a fixed pattern on a spatial light modulator.
WO2007-111139 (Patent Literature 2) indicates that “the recording method is a recording method for optically performing recording of two-dimensional data including a positioning mark and a data area onto a recording medium, wherein a state of a positioning mark is changed from a first state to at least one second state that is different from the first state for each predetermined number of times of recording of the two-dimensional data”.